TRON Defragged
by coolmccool5
Summary: Eight months after Legacy, another person in our world has gone missing. Now his friends are wanting to find him, but they are gonna need a little help from a few champions of the Grid. Crossover between To Aru and TRON. Post Legacy with references and characters from 2.0, Evolution and Uprising. Post To Aru: New Testament. Pairings: ToumaxMikoto, TronxYori, SamxQuorra


**Hey guys, coolmccool5 here. Been a long time since I last put a story on here. If you're wondering about my To Aru x Ace Combat x Gunslinger Girl crossover fanfic on here, rest assured, I am still working on that. The story that you are about to read was over two years in the making, ideas for this story dating as far back as the first trailers to TRON Legacy being revealed to the public. This is just the prologue, so the To Aru characters won't appear in this part of the story, but the prologue is meant to give readers a refresher of what happened in the two TRON movies. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TRON movies and games, they are property of Steven Lisberger and the Walt Disney company. The To Aru series is copyright Kazuma Kamachi and Square Enix. All music tracks that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

*Track: "The Grid (Danny Cocke remix)" begins playing*

"Common' dad. Tell us how it happened." a young boy urged.

"Yeah, please?" asks another voice, this time that of a young girl.

"Heh. All right." Said an older voice. He begins.

"The Grid... A digital frontier. Your granddad tried to picture clusters of information as they moved through a computer. What did they look like? Ships? Planes? Motorcycles? Were the circuits like freeways? Your granddad kept dreaming of a world, he thought he would never see. And then, one day..."

"He got in?" Asked the young boy.

"That's right, kiddo. He got in." The older voice concluded.

**Tron:**

**DEFRAGGED**

**Prologue**

**2021**

**Flynn Residence**

**2120 Hours Local User Time**

*Music transitions to the track "Father and Son Prelude" from the movie*

In a room meant for two children, two kids, a boy, age 12, the boy's younger sister, age 8, and an older man, age 39 were in there. The man's name is Sam Flynn, and he is telling a story to his two children. A story that his dad had told him, and in which Sam lived. The room is filled with toys and figures that Sam had passed down from his childhood.

"He told me the world he visited was more beautiful, and more dangerous, than he could've imagined. And in that world, he met a program..."

"Tron!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You are correct, Radia." Sam, replied as he handed his daughter, Radia, a figure of Tron with a switch that can make the figure light up. The same figure that his dad, Kevin Flynn gave him when he was little. "Tron fights for the users. And both he and your granddad had a common enemy in that world."

"The MCP." Radia's older brother blurted out.

"That's right, Kevin. The Master Control Program." Sam replied to his oldest child Kevin, named by both Sam and Quorra in honor of Sam's dad. Kevin has a bit of an uncanny resemblance to his grandfather when he was in his early adolescence, but with Quorra's hair color, and Sam's eyes.

"And after your grandpa's experience in that world, he created a new Grid, for programs and users. But he couldn't be both in the Grid and our world at the same time, so he created a program in his image, which he named..."

"Codified Likeness Utility 2.0... Clu 2" Kevin finished.

"Yeah. Along with Tron; Clu and your grandpa worked to their fullest extent to create the perfect system. But then, the ISOs came along. Isomorphic Algorithms. Nobody created them. They 'manifested like a flame' as how your grandpa described. It was extraordinary. A miracle. Your mom, is an ISO. Your grandpa's gift to fix the human condition. But then, something happened. Something terrible..." Sam continued, only to trail off in quiet saddness.

"What happened?" Radia asked. Radia is Kevin's younger sister. Named after the well known Isomorphic Algorithm program, one would consider Radia to be a youthful clone of her mother. If Quorra had a younger version of herself, Radia would be it.

"Clu... Clu happened. He betrayed your grandpa, and turned Tron into his slave." Sam answered with quiet anger. He silently managed to pull himself together as he continued, "I never found out what happened to your granddad for another 21 years, up until eleven years ago, when his friend, your Uncle Alan, received a message. I tracked down the source of the message, and believe it or not, I entered the Grid." Sam continued. "I was taken by these soldiers with red circuitry, and was forced to take part in gladiatorial games, in which I had to be in these disk battles and even raced on motocycles with ribbons of light. I was then saved by your mother. She saved me from being killed."

A pause...

"It afterward, that I was re-united with your grandpa, and I found out what happened, and why he disappeared from our world for over twenty years. He was trapped in there, and Clu had took charge and became a dictator. I then proceeded to get him out, but no the further we proceeded to the portal to our world, Clu kept on trying to stop us. He wanted your grandpa's disk. It was the Master Key, the ticket for the way out. He knew that if your grandpa could be in the grid voluntarily..." Sam continued.

"He can get out." Kevin concluded.

"Yeah. Plus, he never liked imperfection. What is more imperfect than our world? We managed to make it to the portal, but Clu was waiting for us. He was making one last stand. Your grandpa sacrificed his life to save both mine and your mom's, and he told me to take your mom back to our world with me. If he didn't stop Clu, then things would've gotten ugly for our world." Sam finished.

"Ugly as in what?" Kevin asked, truely interested.

"I wouldn't want to say it. It might give Radia nightmares." Sam replied.

"Oh, common' dad!" Kevin protests.

"Heh. But here's where things get interesting. About three months after I ventured into the Grid and came out alive, something happened. Something... Amazing..." Sam continued.

* * *

**Well guys, that's the prologue. Give me constructive criticism where needed, and I'll take note on that. Hope to post the first chapter soon (if personal matters don't get in the way, that is). See you soon.**


End file.
